No One But Himself
by iBoss
Summary: "It's sad being a twelve year old who had no one. It was because no one cared for him. But it's fine. He doesn't care for them either."  Was it because he was Hades' son? What's the reason? Why does everyone dislike him? He honestly doesn't know.


It was hard being, himself. It was hard being, Nico di Angelo.

Not many people knew the real him. The sad thing was, not many even tried to do so.

He didn't enjoy camp that much. He usually shadow traveled where he needed to go: Los Angeles, Manhattan, China. He was better off alone. He'd call himself the lone wolf. He wasn't an alpha wolf, like Percy who led everyone. Who was he leading?

No one, except for himself.

Nico didn't have that much friends at Camp Half-Blood. He didn't try to. But when he did, it wasn't surprising it didn't end well. It was because he was different, a son of Hades.

The deal was for the minor gods and Hades to be accepted and recognized. Everyone was getting along fine with the minor god and goddess' children. It wasn't fair! How can they be favored while he wasn't? Their parents sided with the Titans in the war for gods' sake!

He helped during the Battle of the Labyrinth. He helped save Olympus. If it wasn't for him, Percy wouldn't have gotten the Curse of Achilles and he would have died fighting. It was Nico who convinced his father to fight for Olympus in the war, and have an army of the dead fight with them. People respected him for that. Even the Ares cabin respected him and it was hard to earn their respect!

How could that be forgotten so easily?

People thought he was a freak and a loser. What is this _high school_? Everyone tried to avoid him. Most would always spread rumors about him. They don't know anything about him so he didn't see why they would spread nonsense. They thought he was a lonely, death-obsessed boy. They can think what they want.

He was always made fun of. No one would leave him alone. Was it because he was a Hades kid? Did it really matter? Nico was different from his half siblings. It sent shivers down his spine thinking about who they were. The point was he was different in a good way. But people always settled on the bad. He remembered a confrontation he had with a couple of Ares kids the other day.

* * *

"You're such a little freak. Don't you know that no one even wants you here? Being able to control dead people is weird not cool." Mark said.

"Yeah, first Mommy, and then Sissy. I bet they died because they couldn't stand being with such a weird disgrace like you." Sherman said. "Now they're dead, and you have Hades. I bet he doesn't want you. He can't kill himself like the others did."

That was the breaking point.

"Shut up all of you! You have no right to talk about my mother or Bianca! They loved me and I loved them. Bianca died on a quest to save Artemis and my mother died because Zeus killed her! Now be quiet before your soul joins the House of Hades." Nico yelled. He never liked raising his voice but these kids were getting on his nerves.

"Sure, I'm so scared. Sherman, now we know he's a freak and a drama queen." Mark laughed.

Sherman thought it was the funniest thing in the world. "You're missing something. I bet every night in his cabins he cries and cuts himself in a corner. He's a little emo boy."

That day two Ares campers were put in the infirmary.

* * *

No one took him seriously. He had no one. Was there anyone who Nico can be friends with at all?

Percy became more protective of Nico after everything that happened. It was okay and all but he didn't need a babysitter. Annabeth was proud and smart. Nico began to like her but she was sometimes annoying with her architectural talk. Grover? He was still a bit afraid of Nico because Grover was afraid of the Underworld. Most satyrs were afraid of the Underworld. Thalia? She was a cool cousin, but he didn't really see her that much. Her being a hunter reminded him of Bianca too much. Clarisse seems like the only Ares girl that still respected him. She still thinks he helped Olympus and thought her brother was wrong. Sometimes, on very rare occasions, she can be nice. The Stoll Brothers? When he first got to camp, they tried to pickpocket him but were impressed when Nico owned them at poker.

They were all okay people. He was thankful that there were some people that liked him. But he was never really happy. He liked being in the Underworld because he can stay away from the living. No one can hurt him when he was by himself.

It's sad being a twelve year old who had no one.

It was because no one cared for him. But it's fine.

He doesn't care for them either.

* * *

**Well, there goes that small one-shot. I was just wondering what Nico's thoughts would be like with his life, and how he feels about still not being accepted. Time to continue writing the other stories on my list. R&R.**


End file.
